


Девушка 201X года

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: «Быть может, закаты у них ничем и не отличаются, но девушки такой мне больше нигде найти не светит», — с ухмылкой думает она.





	Девушка 201X года

«Мне кажется, 201X вполне классный год, так что я задержусь здесь ненадолго», — в голове РэдЭкшн упрямо прокручивается одна и та же фраза из прошлого. Девушка не может перестать думать о ней. В особенности, когда Энид находится рядом.

Плевать на какой-то там рандомный год и, вероятно, помимо падения метеорита он ничем особым больше не выделяется. РэдЭкшн абсолютно не волнует ни прошлое, ни будущее. Рэд — та, кто живёт только настоящим. И в этом самом настоящем она влюблёнными глазами наблюдает за тем, как смущённо улыбается самая классная девушка 201X года в ответ на её слова. Быть может, РэдЭкшн хочет прямо сейчас наклониться ближе, почувствовать её дыхание на своих устах, приобнять за талию… Однако это «быть может» откладывается на потом, ведь крутые девочки всегда держат себя в руках.

Рэд любит брать от молниеносного, мчащегося вперёд настоящего всё самое лучшее. В данном настоящем она выбирает Энид. Не будем говорить, как много девушек путешественница из будущего успела повидать, со сколькими имела близкие отношения, потому что образец той, с которой она хотела потусить очень давно, находится прямо перед ней. И в момент осознания этого Рэд становится очень тепло.

Она уверенно ведёт машину, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Энид подставляет лицо прохладе, доносящейся из открытого окна причудливого танкообразного автомобиля ярко-малинового цвета. Через лобовое стекло видно, как небо постепенно разрисовывается насыщенными багровыми мазками опускающегося на город заката. РэдЭкшн мысленно отмечает, что закаты в 201X такие же однообразные, как во всех других годах. Снова переводит взгляд на Энид: девушка облокотилась о спинку кресла, мечтательно смотря куда-то вперёд, на дорогу.

«Быть может, закаты у них ничем и не отличаются, но девушки такой мне больше нигде найти не светит», — с ухмылкой думает она.


End file.
